starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Arksis Nan
Arksis Nan (23 BBY), also known as Arks'isnan in his native language, is a Twi’lek Dark Lord currently serving in the Inner Circle of the Cult of Shadow. After the disappearance of Kishkumen, he became the cult’s foremost authority on the metalworking aspects of Sith Alchemy. Despite reaching such a lofty position, Arksis continues to further his knowledge and skills in alchemy as well as in dueling. Although he has access to a diverse range of Dark Side powers, Arksis prefers to fight using only a Sith Sword that he has personally crafted. He has a penchant for testing every weapon he makes and more than a few unlucky duelists have the scars to prove it. He is also known for only using swords that he forges himself and will never use an older design again once he moves on to a newer weapon. Like many Darksiders, Arksis’ main concern rests with ways to increase his power and grow ever stronger, however since he was born so weak he tends to be more driven than most. In addition, he has little patience for the weakness of others and has been known to kill his own allies if he feels they will hinder him. Arksis is a prolific force within the Cult of Shadow, responsible for, or contributing to, many of its creations. Sivter has made use of his expertise more than once to design several of the cult’s droids, including the deadly ''Eradicator''-class. The more personal creations of the Dark Lord, his swords, are among the finest and most powerful blades in the galaxy. The sword, Necroban, as well as the short swords of Raii Meriaz, and the blade he gave to Renato Farani, are all examples of his work. =Skills= Physical *'Impervium Bonded Skeleton' Arksis was initially born with very brittle bones, however his condition was "cured" after he joined the Sith Empire. At Arksis' own insistence, he underwent a procedure to bond his skeletal structure with one of the strongest substances in the known galaxy: impervium. His bones are now virtually indestructible; not even a lightsaber can cut through them. The added weight of the metal acts as a kind of constant strength training since Arksis is forced to move with more weight attached to him than any normal Twi'lek can claim. This weight also lends itself to giving Arksis more power behind his physical attacks. Force Powers Aside from the basics, Arksis doesn't use the Force for much of anything other than Sith Alchemy. He tends to let his sword do the talking in battle and most of his powers help to aid in that such as Force Weapon or Battle Precognition, however he has no problem using the Force to attack if he needs to. His most accomplished power outside of battle is Mechu-Deru. Lightsaber Forms Although he doesn't use a lightsaber, Arksis has adapted certain forms to be used with a Sith Sword. Contrary to what his stocky form might suggest, he focuses mostly on the newer Fast Style. He uses the speed inherent in the style with the added power he gets from his reinforced skeleton to create a deadly combination, which is further aided by his expert use of Sokan. He uses the Medium Style only when he needs to go on the defensive. Fighting Styles *'Echani' Arksis has reached the second tier of Echani training, but hasn't done much to progress to the third and final tier since his interests rest more with sword techniques. He learned Echani only as a means to give him another option should he somehow find himself without a weapon or the Force. *'Kartranin' Arksis is an accomplished master in Kartranin and spends most of his time that isn't devoted to the Dark Side or Sith Alchemy into furthering his skills in the sword-fighting style, blending it with the lightsaber forms he uses. Weapons *'Sith Swords' Due to all the parts used to create a lightsaber, Arksis is of the firm belief that they are inherently inferior to a properly made Sith sword. He has crafted numerous swords and will only go into battle with a sword that he has made. After giving his previous sword to Renato Farani during the Battle of Onderon, Arksis crafted a new weapon through judicious use of Mechu-Deru, known as Necroban. =History= Early Life Arksis was born with osteogenesis imperfecta, otherwise known as brittle bone disease. For much of his life, Arksis was forced to isolate himself from society or risk having his body shattered. To pass the time, he dedicated himself towards learning all that he could about his condition and ways he might be able to overcome it. There seemed to be little hope until he came across forbidden information that spoke of Sith alchemy and the myriad things it was capable of. Arksis dedicated himself towards finding more information on the subject, even managing to perform a few tests on his own. In the process, Arksis learned that he had the ability to use the Force. Unwilling to endure his weakness any longer, Arksis was able to procure passage off of Ryloth and to the Sith Empire. Warrior Reborn Even as he was trained to use the Dark Side, Arksis submitted his body to numerous alchemical experiments to try and cure himself. After several failed tries, the Sith were able to successfully bond impervium to his skeleton, not only ridding Arksis of osteogenesis imperfecta forever, but making his bones nearly indestructible in the process. Arksis was quick to embrace his new body, routinely volunteering for the toughest training he could find to test himself. He eschewed lightsabers for the more traditional Sith swords and learned all he could about the art of wielding a blade. When the Sith Empire ended up collapsing, Arksis struck out on his own, eventually falling in with the Cult of Shadow. Within the cult, he trained under Kishkumen to learn more about the metal working aspect of Sith alchemy and eventually replaced him as the cult’s foremost expert on the subject after Kishkumen disappeared in the Jade Worlds. He also helped to teach Raii Meriaz the skills that were required to use Sith swords effectively. New Challenges When Sivter launched the Battle of Onderon, Arksis was put in charge of the ground forces patrolling the jungle. Their job was to intercept and kill any Jedi who might try to flee from the main battle into the perceived safety of the jungle. Although this tactic proved to be highly successful, Arksis himself was not able to come across anybody who could offer him any kind of challenge. Instead he found only children and Jedi neophytes that could do little more than offer a few seconds of resistance before being killed. It was only when he came across the White Flame that Arksis was offered something of interest. The ship had been designated as a sanctuary from battle for a group of children. As Arksis was in the process of eliminating them, he was challenged by a Padawan known as Renato Farani. Renato was no match for Arksis and, after a brief duel, ended up being blinded by the Dark Lord’s sword as a result. The young Jedi was spared only due to Sivter giving the withdraw order. However, as a challenge to the only one to survive his attacks during the battle, Arksis left his sword for Renato with the clear meaning that he expected it to be returned to him one day. Sword of the Dead World Now without a weapon, Arksis took the unexpected opportunity it offered him to begin work on his most ambitious sword yet, one that would practically be forged of the Dark Side itself. Using the siphoned essence of Korriban, which had been stored in great quantities by order of Sivter into special crystals, Arksis worked for two straight weeks, without rest, carefully infusing the sword material with the Dark Side’s power. By the time he was done, Arksis had created a weapon that he sensed to be so powerful that he wasn’t even sure if he could wield it safely. Try he did though, and was able to successfully keep the weapon’s necrotic power from rotting his flesh. He also soon discovered that the sword had a similar effect on any material that wasn’t treated to withstand or contain the Dark Side. Arksis decided to name his new weapon Necroban, owing to its death-like power and the origin of where that power came from. Rampage With the forging of Necroban, Arksis proved himself to Sivter to be worthy material for the Cult of Shadow’s elite Inner Circle and was promoted to it shortly thereafter. Arksis rose to the challenge and demonstrated early on that he deserved his vaunted new title by helping Sivter design several droids, of different varieties, that could be used by the cult to further its agenda. However, the Dark Lord’s skills in battle could not be denied and it wasn’t too long before Arksis was sent on assignment to help bring down the cult’s latest target, the Cult of Light. Arksis and a small team were sent to Trieron to wipe out the Cult of Light's enclave on the planet. He completed his mission handily, not only destroying all traces of the Cult of Light, but also utterly wiping out the three universities which constituted the remainder of sentient life on the planet. The success of his mission, coupled with two other strikes against the Cult of Light on other planets, brought about the opposing cult's end. Arksis has since returned to Arcanix to await further orders from Sivter... Category:Twi'leksCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Halomek Category:NPC